Retrato de Familia 8 La Oración
by Darkkie
Summary: slash AL - Un distraído Legolas reza por su amado y amante. MPREG Capítulo unico


Título: Retrato de Familia 8: Oración (1/1) PG A/L MPREG

Autor/Email: sandyg writearts2@earthlink.net

Traductora: Darkkie

Pareja: A/L

Clasificación: PG MPREG

Resumen: Un distraído Legolas reza por su amado y amante.

Disclaimer: Todas las palabras y acciones son ficción de mi pequeña y vieja mente. Los nombres han sido tomados prestados sólo por diversión y entretenimiento.

*******************************************************

Legolas luchaba inquieto contra la ligera manta que cubría su elegante cuerpo. El descanso le evadía. Como Legolas volvía su cabeza a su derecha, una sonrisa adorable inundaba sus gloriosas facciones. Mirar al adorado Aragorn dormir. Qué reconfortante, si bien Legolas sabía que este profundo sueño de Aragorn estaba plagado de mucha tensión y  agotamiento absoluto. En el silencio de la profunda noche, Legolas pasó muchos minutos contemplando el rostro fuerte y severo de su amante. Si, aun en su sueño el pobre Aragorn se veía serio y determinado, sus labios sensuales se cerraban en una línea delgada. Sonriendo de nuevo, Legolas lanzó suavemente un beso a esos maravillosos labios.

Como deseaba Legolas unirse a su amado en tan bendito sueño. Si, todos en el campamento estaban durmiendo, incluyendo el pequeño Merry, quien se suponía debería estar de guardia. Los pobres Hobbits estaban tan estresados y exhaustos más allá de su resistencia. Aún Gandalf aparecía deteriorado, su arrugado rostro mostraba una nueva grieta  cada día. Legolas sentía fascinación por esas arrugas,  puesto que los elfos nunca poseerían tales profundas grietas en sus rostros inmortales. A lo largo de la marcha, Legolas frecuentemente se preguntaba acerca del misterio de la vejez; a sus ojos inmortales, las líneas, cabellos grises y signos del tiempo eran como insignias que ostentar con orgullo. Casi deseo que su suave piel pudiera mostrar el implacable deterioro del tiempo. De todos los elfos que Legolas conocía, solamente el noble Elrond y Celeborn mostraban tales sutiles desgastes. En ellos, el beso del tiempo se estampó tan ligeramente, que era difícil dar fe de su ancianidad, no, no como las fisuras y grietas de Gandalf.

Agitando su cabeza Legolas suspiró, trató nuevamente una posición confortable. ¡Cómo deseaba que ellos se pudieran mover con más prisa! Por supuesto que Legolas entendía los ingredientes básicos de la Comunidad. Primero que nada, puesto que los humanos habían causado el problema inicial, entonces los humanos debían de hacer la jornada. Los Hobbits, bien, esas pobres criaturas que eran tan sólo inocentes espectadores, fueron arrastrados por el remolino desconocido de su propia creación. Pero la falta de fuerza élfica preocupaba a Legolas. Si la Comunidad hubiese sido compuesta de Elfos, podrían haber hecho el viaje por días sin la necesidad de descansar. Si los Hobbits eran necesitaban hacer la travesía entonces los elfos podrían haberlos cargado. Legolas había ofrecido a Frodo cargarle, pero él se negó decididamente. Después que el suceso ocurrió unas cuantas veces mas, Aragorn apartó a Legolas a un lado y le dijo que dejara de presionar a Frodo. ¿Presionar? Tonterías. Cuando Legolas protestó, Aragorn le explicó que Frodo tenía su orgullo y si Legolas le cargaba, él se sentiría inútil.

Recordando esa intensa discusión, Legolas volvió la mirada. Sabía ahora, que en una agotadora jornada como esta no había lugar para el orgullo, pero aceptó las palabras de Aragorn. Por favor, un elfo no dejaría que su orgullo le impidiera llegara a su meta. El orgullo era una emoción inútil.

Si, para estos momentos, los elfos ya podrían haber estado en Lorien o más allá.

¡Aii! ¡Por los Grandes Dioses! Todo este pensar nunca le ayudaría a Legolas a dormir. Moviéndose silenciosamente, Legolas se deslizó por debajo de su manta, sus grandes ojos se fijaron intensamente en el semblante de Aragorn. Bien, ahora… excelente. En un golpe Legolas se levantó en pie. Un largo arqueo a todo lo largo del esbelto cuerpo del elfo, le permitió estirarse con flexibilidad hacia las deslumbrantes estrellas. Antes que Legolas se volviera y iniciara su camino, lanzó un amanté beso a la mejilla velluda de Aragorn. Duerme bien, mi hermoso amado.

Hm. ¿Debería de despertar al pobre Merry? Sí. El deber se estaba eludiendo. Moviéndose como una sombra, Legolas se agacho cerca del dormido Hobbit, colocó sus labios cerca de su oreja puntiaguda. "Merry. Despierta. Ahora."

Merry casi gritó de la sorpresa pero Legolas ya había colocado su mano derecha firmemente sobre los labios de Merry. Los grandes ojos del Hobbit casi se salían de su cabeza. "Mi querido Mediano, estabas durmiendo en tu guardia. Afortunadamente me dirigía a dar un paseo por el bosque cercano, así que todo estará bien." Y mientras hablaba Legolas apartó sus largos dedos de los labios del Hobbit.

Merry parpadeó alarmado. "Legolas, oh, por favor, no se lo digas a los otros. Por favor."

"¿Por qué debería?"

"Gracias, Legolas, tu eres un…" antes de que Merry terminara su oración Legolas se había vuelto uno con el bosque que les rodeaba. Sonriendo un poco aturdido por la confusión, Merry lamió sus labios. ¡Ha!, ¡Esperen a que se lo dijera a Pip! Ahora Merry sabía el sabor de la hermosa piel de Legolas, era como un placentero día de verano, sí, sabia a felicidad, infinita maravilla verde y una velada gloria natural. Merry podía saborear la única mezcla en sus labios. Ha, imaginaba por que Aragorn estaba enamorado de este esplendoroso elfo. Bien, a decir verdad Merry también lo estaba, pero ¿quién no podría adorar al dinámico Legolas? Pip le había dicho a Merry que había sorprendido a su viejo mago, lanzándole una afectuosa mirada. El deslumbrante Legolas era irresistible a todos.

¡Ranas saltarinas!, ¡No podría decírselo a Pip! ¿Cómo podría Merry explicar que Legolas le tocó, sin confesar que se había quedado dormido en la guardia? Demonios. Bien, ahora sabía cual era el sabor de la suave y pálida piel de Legolas. Apreciaría el delicioso sabor por toda su vida.

Una vez que ese estúpido anillo fuese destruido, si Merry se esforzaba bastante y reunía el suficiente valor, tal vez  podría pedir a Legolas un beso de despedida. ¡Esa si que sería una verdadera recompensa!

Después de dejar a Merry, Legolas inquietamente atravesó el campamento entero, finalmente, se aseguró de que nada malo estuviera al acechó en el joven bosque. Muy bien, ahora necesitaba un árbol. Árboles abundantes ofrecieron sus ramas a las que el príncipe Elfo declino con respeto a sus ofertas. ¡Ah!, allí, ese gran pino le venía a la perfección. Los largos dedos de Legolas acariciaron las suaves agujas, sintiendo la completa aceptación del árbol. Legolas no quería alejarse mucho, sólo lo suficiente para sentirse uno con la tierra. Después de agradecer al árbol por su generosa aceptación, Legolas subió en el dulce verdor.

Dioses, era una noche oscura. Ni siquiera la luna creciente brillaba en los oscuros cielos. Las antiguas estrellas de Elbereth eran las únicas decoraciones parpadeando en el cielo.

Antes de que Legolas estuviera completamente preparado, la intensa depresión inundó su mente. No, ah, no. Esta peligrosa emoción le impedía dormir. El dañino sentimiento le había infectado desde su salida de Imladris.

El dolor había empezado con una mirada que Arwen dirigió a Aragorn.

Legolas detestó esa breve mirada. Aborreció la anhelante, y suplicante pequeña mirada.

Esa clásica mirada femenina casi volvió loco a Legolas. Arwen. Arwen amaba a Aragorn. Legolas se sintió como un tonto por no notar ese detalle. ¡Cómo se atrevía!

No seas tonto, elfo; claro que se atrevió. Aragorn había sido criado en Imladris, claro que Arwen había tenido la suficiente oportunidad para estar con él. Legolas había sido un visitante ocasional, él llegaba a dar a los gemelos y al joven Aragorn, lecciones de arquería. 

Lo que preocupaba a Legolas era la reacción final de Aragorn hacia Arwen. Después de ofrecerle una cálida sonrisa, Aragorn había asentido y saludado a Arwen. ¿Era eso solamente un gesto amistoso hacia una amiga o un gesto amoroso a una amante?

Aiii. Legolas arrastró sus delgados dedos a través de su gruesa melena delgada. Cuanto amaba a Aragorn, si Arwen verdaderamente poseía el noble corazón del futuro Rey entonces a Legolas no le quedaba más que orar.

Si, ¿Por qué no?, tal vez si Vaire, La Tejedora de cuentos, sentía el dolor de la plegaria de Legolas, ella podría cambiar el curso de la turbulenta historia. Legolas no quería que Nienna, la Reina de la tristeza y el Luto, rigiera el resto de su vida inmortal. Si bien él no deseaba insultar a alguna de las Altas Reinas, no quería pasar su vida en sufrimiento mortal.

Contemplando las estrellas, Legolas comenzó a murmurar las palabras. "Vaire, Elbereth y Iluvatar mismo. Escúchenme. No tengo derecho a pedir esto, pero mi alma inmortal esta peligrosamente cerca de extinguirse. Esto podría ser un terrible pecado desde que una nueva vida crece dentro de mí. Sí, ya lo saben, soy un elfo de Mirkwood y tengo la fuerza creadora de la naturaleza muy dentro de mi. Todavía no he sido capaz de compartir esta alegría con el padre de mi hijo, por que temo que si se lo hago saber, esto sólo agregaría  mas presión a su ya sobre cargada vida. Le amo demasiado para usar mi embarazo como una trampa." Temblando de emoción, Legolas agitaba su cabello. "Grandes y altos dioses, amo a este hombre especial. Amo a Aragorn más que a mi mismo y él aun no se da cuenta de lo intenso y profundo de mi amor. Sé que sueno egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo."

"Pero también me doy cuenta, dioses, que no rezo por solo egoísmo malsano. Yo rezo para que vean por Aragorn. Si una elección debe de ser hecha asegúrense de tomarme a mí y no a él. Tierra Media, Arda, si, esta hermosa tierra que han creado, necesita a este dedicado, y maravilloso hombre. La sangre élfica corre también por sus venas así que él es mas merecedor de su protección. Si, grandes dioses, si en una batalla la decisión final debe de ser hecha, tómenme a mi, por que si toman a Aragorn estaremos perdidos y yo me perderé también. No caminaría sobre este mundo sin mi amado compañero a mi lado."

Legolas tomó un profundo respiro, sintió una cálida lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Lágrimas. Oh, eso era un angustiante signo de su infinito tormento. Cuando Legolas pudo hablar nuevamente su melodiosa voz se estremecía con dolor. "Pero si el destino final de mi Aragorn es estar con la Dama Arwen entonces si, renunciare a él. Si ustedes en su elevada sabiduría han unido los hilos de sus almas entonces me haré a un lado y les dejaré. Yo... Yo…" Un angustioso sollozo se quebró en el esbelto pecho de Legolas. Las lágrimas fluían más de prisa, corrían de sus grandes ojos como veneno plateado. "Dioses, por favor, ¡No sé lo que haría! ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi amado Aragorn!"

"Legolas."

Legolas jadeo asombrado, su hermoso rostro se dirigió a la tierra. Aragorn. Su valiente Aragorn de pie viendo hacia arriba cerca del pino. Lágrimas amargas humedecieron su rostro exhausto. Después de que ellos se miraron el uno al otro, Aragorn ofreció sus grandes manos a Legolas. "Ven conmigo, mi dulce amor. Ver derramar lágrimas sobre mi me parte el corazón".

Liberando un quejido sofocado Legolas se deslizo hacia abajo, entro en el tierno abrazo de Aragorn. "Aragorn, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Ven, mi amado elfo, ¿Tu crees que puedes escabullirte de mi? En el minuto que te paraste extrañe tu amada presencia sanadora. ¿No sabes que con sólo oler tu hermoso y único aroma me concede un sueño bendito? Cuando me dejaste nuestra conexión espiritual se quebró." Aragorn capturó los labios de Legolas, intercambiaron un beso renovador.

Una vez que Aragorn libero los labios de Legolas, sus dedos callosos se deslizaron para tocar las lágrimas de Legolas. "Entonces, mi dulce elfo, ¿Estás esperando? ¿Y cuando planeabas compartir tan extraordinarias noticias conmigo? ¿Ibas a esperar hasta que tu esbelto vientre luciera obviamente redondo?"

Legolas tembló de pánico. "¿Escuchaste mi oración completa?"

"Si, mi elfo, lo escuché todo. Cuando llegué aquí apenas iba a preguntarte que pasaba cuando empezaste a hablar. No temas, mi amor, Arwen no es más que mi querida hermana. Una vez aspiramos a ser algo más pero nos dimos cuenta que no era nuestro destino. No somos almas gemelas. En lo profundo de mi corazón siempre supe que un deslumbrante y atractivo Príncipe de Mirkwood era mi verdadero compañero"

Después de un espontáneo asombro, Legolas emitió un quejido sofocado. "¡Aragorn! ¡Me has salvado" Mi amante, si…" Otro largo y profundo beso quebró las pasionales palabras.

Aragorn regresó el encantador beso. Mientras se tomaban el uno al otro los fuertes dedos de Aragorn masajeaban la tensa espalda de Legolas. Sus firmes y altos cuerpos se balanceaban el uno contra el oro. Riendo ligeramente Aragorn suspiro estas palabras en la boca de Legolas. "Legolas, por favor, ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?"

Sonriendo en franca alegría, Legolas sacó palabras de su alma. "Que yo te amo mas que a mi mismo. Querido Aragorn, te adoro. Llevaré a nuestro hijo y seré tuyo hasta que Elbereth remueva las brillantes estrellas de los cielos"

"Gracias mi querido amante. Yo seré tuyo hasta que nos volvamos uno con esas encantadoras estrellas. Además no puedo esperar por ver a nuestro niño. ¡Tu espera es un regalo asombroso! Mi hermoso y amado elfo, verdaderamente me honras." Alejándose un poco, Aragorn arqueó una ceja juguetonamente a su precioso amado. "Entonces, Legolas, antes de que regresemos al campamento, ¿Podríamos ejecutar un hechizo para esas molestas lágrimas?"

"Por favor, Aragorn, haz que esas lágrimas sean sólo un recuerdo. Hazme tuyo otra vez. Hazme tuyo por siempre."

La eterna pareja gentilmente cedió antes el colchón de suaves agujas de pino. Pronto, sólo suspiros y amor flotaba hacia los cielos. 

Arriba las infinitas estrellas de Elbereth brillaban en silenciosa satisfacción.

FIN


End file.
